shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessia
The great alessia is the first emperor of Kiry and she is probably one of the best. She's also the only woman who became Emperor. After her death, she became a Traask. She was canonized Traask by Ruby Biography We know that she became emperor at 28 years old. She was raised on a little city that does not exist anymore named Ethopian. She saw her parents died and she got kidnapped and tortured by the guy. She was tortured about one years and then, a day, a man named Kelper came and he goal was to destroy the prison and then,he saw Alessia. He decided to take her along and to help her. They rose together. When she decided to leave Kelper to going to the adventure, Kelper gave her a little amnulete that would make her remember her. She left. Three years later, she was captured again and the people enslaved her. She was tortured again and she was working for a big tower name the steel and gold tower. It was supposed to be the heart of the imperial. At this time, the gods were walking on the earth really normally and they were interferring often on the man story. It never was Major interventioing but they were changing things. So the god, the traask was walking. But in the south of Kiry, the mortals created a category of god.The divines. They were much sympatic than the god or the traask. She was particulary praying for a special divine named Quartz. Quartz 'heard her prier and she decide to help Alessia. She sent a special sword with a god power that we currently call Excalibur.Quartz sent the sword directly on the jail of Alessia.Alessia started to cry because she never taught the she would be listen.So she took the sword and killed the jailkeeper. The sword was a pure art.She said that she would be the hand of Quartz and changes this bloody world. The little group of alessia was started because she has friend and their mission was after the night. They were killing some guard and all on the sneak.They were taking the gear and left to gain back their cell before the dawn. 'Rebellion ' Almost 3 months later,Alessia's rebel army finally struck out at their masters. ''Glaucia in particular became legendary for his brutal decimation of the imperial army. Alessia herself often had to intercede with the divines on his behalf after "the Madness" took him and he committed particularly atrocious acts. The Nordic king to the North wasted little time in joining Alessia's revolt, and the human armies quickly began to drive the impeirals out of the populated regions of Nirn. The rebellion goal was to attack the principal building of the imperials. The big tower. She had her army, and with excalibur, with the help of the god, she completly eradicated the army. It was a massacre. A few Kings wanted to join her. '''First empire Alessia's victory over the imperial was not possible without intervention from Quartz, but she had at least as much help from rebel imperial lords during the siege of Silver Tower. The popular image of the imperials as brutal slavemasters is a fact, but it is less well known that a number of imperial princes continued to rule parts of Nirn after, as vassals of the new Empress of Nirn. Alessia and her successors were more pragmatic than is traditionally believed. Gondora Founding Alessia built a new continent of the planet. This place was a complet impossible to attack because it was a little island but all the island was in the middle of the water and made of wall. It was a walled island. Now it is the place where the emperors reside exitsts. Amnulette of King The amulet is the symbole of the head of the emperors. Every emperors must have it to govern the planet. If they don't, they are not going have their authority. This is also the amnulette of Kelper. To show her love to Kelper, she decided to name this amnulette as the true symbole of the emperor. Death of Alessia. A day on the 1E, there was a storm day and Alessia was really sick. She was on her bed and then, a man entered, and killed her. It was not a teathral death. He had his mission so he entered on the room, killed her and left but unfortunately, the divines were looking the situation so the murderer got a storm on his face and died. The god took his soul and gave it to Guardian of Ionorix... So Alessia was promoted to the divine god. Now her name is Crystal. She is the latest divine. Category:Kiry